Ring Trek
by Jake456
Summary: The powers couldn't deal with the changes to Andrew that were caused by Halloween and Janus so they sent him to a new universe. Warning: Andrew/? slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Buffy series, the DC universe or the Star Trek series.

Please note that in this story the Star Trek series does not exist in the Buffy universe.

Prologue

The Powers were angry at Janus because the Halloween spell altered one of their potentials, one of the powers held a scroll to him and said, "Janus, Wells was forever altered by the green power."

Janus shrugged and said, "So the boy uses his imagination to play with the ring of the Green Lanterns, he has a lot more willpower."

One power looked apologetic and said, "That's the problem, he is too independent now; Andrew was supposed to be an aid to the others, not a champion but as a storyteller. Andrew hit on the closeted gay jock, even giving it up for the man, he is more resistant now to his friends and he makes new friends as well."

Janus's eyes narrowed and said, "So he grew a pair thanks the green ring and that doesn't work for the plans?"

"Indeed," the head power said, "Andrew will be taken care of but Janus, you may choose his final fate, just as long as he is gone from this plane."

"Andrew," Janus said with a smirk, "I have the perfect idea."

Janus teleported to the surface of a far away planet from the realms of gold and silver that the Powers made into their homes.

"Mogo," Janus called out, "I am here to make a deal with you, your corps are dead and the Blackest Night comes for you as well, am I correct?"

"Yes," the Planet said, "All my friends are gone and I await my death with sorrow that we have lost."

"I will save you," Janus, "If you help me aid a young green lantern made by my hands I created the ring and a new central power core for him."

"Yes," the Planet said, it held out a blue ring and lantern and said, "Hope."

Janus nodded, the blue ring shone brightly and Janus and the planet disappeared.

Meanwhile Andrew was helping Buffy against one of the vampires, he was about to take down this Angelus creature when golden light suddenly surrounded him.

Andrew looked at Buffy and said, "Umm, help, help!"

Buffy ran towards Andrew but the golden light enveloped him and he faded away, Xander blinked and said, "Okay, my best new man friend disappeared just when he was going to try to create a ring for me to use."

Angelus ran off and Janus frowned, he looked at the two and said, "I'm sorry for this, Andrew was never meant to get this power."

"Yeah," Xander said angrily, "Your fucking worshipper gave him the ring and you powered it, he changed from the shy boy who hid to a boy who helped Larry come out."

Buffy began to giggle, "Yeah, it wasn't like Larry could disguise his actions with Andrew in the locker room but yeah, what was he supposed to do; be shy and a wimp his whole life?"

At Janus's look she said, "What?"

"The Powers That Be decreed that Andrew was to be ignored, unloved, until his friend _Warren_," Janus spat out in disgust, "Would basically rape him and screwed his head around until he thought that it was love, then the First Evil would have Andrew gelatin to work with and he obeys it without question."

"But," Buffy said slowly, "That guy he dressed up as left a fragment of his personality with him by accident, like his magic bling and Xander, please don't explain it to me again, okay? Andrew went into detail about how it wasn't magic bling but to me it is magic bling."

Janus nodded sadly and said, "He became more than he should've been to your group: a friend and a happy guy, but a word of warning girl: the Powers only care for their games, they have power and they will do anything to keep things the way they want and an stubborn Andrew who refuses to allow anyone to command him is not their friend and they were going to kill him or get rid of him but I chose to send him somewhere else, a place where he could be happy. I refuse to let him be anyone's slave."

Before Buffy could say a thing Janus sighed, "I promise that he will be accepted and Xander, Buffy, hope still exists, once you forget hope that exists you lose it and here Xander, Buffy; hope in solid form, keep it in your heart, keep it in your souls."

As the blue ring floated towards them Buffy shook her head and Xander nodded, Buffy said, "Let Andrew keep it, he'll need it."

Janus nodded and said, "I'll make sure your group will remember him and remember what will come," and he faded into light.

In another dimension, on a field of white light, Andrew looked around, blinked and said, "Umm, where am I?"

Janus appeared, he nodded and said, "Far from your home, far from your time, a place where men boldly go explore and you are now here with your ring and your memories. I have arranged for you to be happy but you will always be welcome here my son and Mogo will be here to guide you as the only Green Lantern in this universe."

As Andrew blinked he heard, "Wells, wake up, its time."

He woke up and saw a strange person and frowned, the man was an alien with pointed ears and the man said, "Andrew, it's time to go for our graduation ceremony."

Andrew got up saw his ring glow green for a minute, Andrew frowned and thought, "What is going on?"

When he passed by the mirror he frowned as he realized that he was looking older and wearing a uniform.

The alien said, "Come on Andrew."

The two of them walked out Andrew's ring shone and the man asked, "So Andrew, what ship are you hoping to get posted on?"

"Ship?" Andrew asked because as far as he knew he needed no ship to fly around on as the ring provided him a field after he had flown to Saturn and picked up a rock from its rings, he looked at his neck and the rock, which turned out to be a rather large piece of quartz, wasn't there anymore but he saw a blue ring there and he frowned, it wasn't shining like his green ring, it was held on to his neck by a thin necklace of silver and Andrew frowned as he saw the inscription:

_In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite! When all seems lost in the war of light look to the stars for hope burns bright. _

Andrew frowned, it was almost like his own oath for the green corps, 'I know the Blue Lantern corps but eh,' he thought, 'It's time to keep an eye out on for whatever I'm supposed to be doing.'

TBC

Which Star Trek series should Andrew appear in? Where should he be stationed? How should the Green and Blue power rings affect the Star Trek universe? How should Mogo affect the Star Trek universe? Should Buffy and co. find their way to that universe? Who should wield the Blue Ring? Should other ring colors appear?

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

**Note**: Andrew's reality doesn't know about the Star Trek series and the Star Trek universe doesn't know the DC series.

Andrew scratched his uniform as it was a bit itchy, he wondered which ship he was sent to and looked at his roommate, Sur'al said, "You are assigned to USS Voyager, it's a very good design, and you might enjoy it. I shall be aboard the Enterprise."

They sat on the ship taking them to Deep Space Nine and Andrew flinched, he hadn't any idea which ship he'd be on but the Voyager sounded good.

As Sur'al left him Andrew held out his ring and muttered, "Ring interface, please tell me where we are?"

The green ring chirped out quietly, "This United Federation of Planets is a democratic organization of over one hundred and fifty worlds and ninety different species, it is bordered by the Romulan Star Empire and Klingon Empire and there is currently an alliance between the Klingon Empire and the Federation."

"Okay," Andrew whispered, "Tell me the history of the Federation."

As the ring explained the histories of the local area Andrew was pensive, 'Is this my home reality or an alternate history world?'

First of all there was no evidence of a comic book series like the one that inspired him so much, he saw the ring shine a little and he thought, 'This ring is unique in the universe as well as its blue counterpart,' He looked at the blue ring, frowned and said, "Okay."

Second of all the rules of physics were slightly different here but he did try to make a hyperspace portal, it worked but he had keep it on the down low because the ship's sensors weren't easily fooled.

Andrew held out the ring to the lantern and said, "In Brightest day, Darkest night, No Evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship's evil's might beware my power, green lantern's light!"

The lantern glowed and green energy flowed through him, he quelled the light because the ring's energy could easily be located by the ship's sensors.

As Andrew walked out he saw the second in charge of the ship, err, the first officer who looked him over and said, "Wells?"

"Yes sir," Andrew said.

"Good man," The man said, "Voyager's a lucky ship to get a science officer like you but come on, let's go see Voyager, you can see her docked at DS9."

Andrew walked to the window and was a bit confused as he looked at the planet that the station orbited, the ring quietly explained to him that this world was called Bajor and it had been suffering an occupation. Andrew frowned, what did he mean by a man like him? He was older than he was before he came here and he had checked his transcripts from Starfleet Academy and he apparently had officer potential.

As he walked out Andrew saw a handsome young man walk up to him and say, "Umm, Mr. Wells?"

Andrew nodded and the man said, "Umm, I'm Harry Kim but you probably don't know me because we didn't pick the same classes."

"Oh, hello Harry," Andrew said softly, "Let's, umm, go to Voyager? We have to turn in our luggage there I suppose."

Harry nodded and said, "Actually we have some free time until we're ready to disembark so let's get a drink, I'd love to get to know my other classmates."

After an almost messy squabble with a Ferengi Andrew had met Tom Paris and he sighed, both seemed nice but there was something about Tom, some of the older crewmembers did not like him and they told Andrew of the accident that Tom Paris tried to hide and Andrew knew he couldn't judge because he would have hidden any mistake too.

"So," Harry said, "Andrew, that green ring seems interesting."

Andrew coughed and said, "Ummm, thanks, it was a gift from a friend."

As they boarded Voyager Andrew couldn't place the feeling of doom, he felt that something was wrong and he sensed that he wouldn't see this part of the galaxy for a long time unless he went on a flight powered by his ring.

A nice young ensign took them to meet the captain, she looked at them and shook their hands and Andrew noticed her looking at the ring and said, "Very nice to have you here Mr. Wells."

Andrew walked to his quarters and sighed, it looks like he had his own quarters, he pulled out the green lantern battery and he nodded, he liked this ship regardless of the doom he sensed on it.

He left the room and went to the main mess hall, at least he thought that what it was called, he walked in. Harry waved him over and he thought he should at least try some alien food and said, "Computer; gagh please."

The computer chirped as the food appeared, Andrew's ring scanned it and said, "The food is edible."

Andrew sat down and ate the food and frowned, it wasn't bad tasting at all but at least the worms weren't moving.

Tom sat next to him and said, "Oooh, braver than I am to eat Klingon food, at least its dead."

As Andrew ate another mouthful he frowned and said, "Umm, doesn't taste that bad but it could use some seasonings," he smiled as he got up to the computer to replicate something to dip the Gagh in.

Tom looked at the sauce as Andrew dipped one of the worms into the sauce, ate it and said, "Better."

"What kind of sauce is that," Tom asked, "It, umm, looks good."

"Oh, it's a hot sauce," Andrew said, "I thought the sauce would taste good with the Gagh," and Andrew dipped another worm into the sauce and ate it.

He held out a worm to Tom, Tom shrugged and dipped the worm into the sauce, he ate it and said, "Mmm, tastes good, is it a fish sauce?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I like it but don't eat too much because it can upset your stomach, just a little bit on the worm."

After dinner Andrew frowned as Tom and Harry walked off, Andrew looked down as the ring chirped, "We are entering a region of unstable space."

Andrew looked out a window and saw the skies light up and it was beautiful; there were pillars of flame that danced between the clouds, he smiled entranced as the plasma storms danced when he heard a yell over the comm system, "Prepare for contact!"

Andrew looked at the ring and it chirped, "A displacement wave is coming."

Andrew instinctively created a bubble with the ring and as the wave hit the ship and as a result Andrew was one of the only ones to remain conscious, he then went to help another crewmember up and he frowned as he looked around.

The ring chirped about the station near the ship, Andrew found out that he had a science lab to himself and he was walking to it when he saw the captain, he said, "Umm, Captain Janeway?"

"Ah, Mr. Wells," she said, "You're with me, we're going to check out Engineering."

Andrew nodded and he walked with her and he frowned as he realized that somehow knew how this technology worked, he wondered if he knew this because of whatever brought him here, he went to help the crew out but he really wanted to help out the holographic doctor out, he was a bit upset to hear that the medical staff had been killed and he swore that if vultures could fly in space they'd be following them.

He was about to help The Doctor when they suddenly disappeared.

'Those damn transporters,' Andrew thought as he appeared in a pleasant field and saw a banjo playing old man, who looked at him and smiled but Andrew didn't see the other crew around.

The old man looked at him and said, "I am not that dull Nacene, I am Q but I'm not the same Q that bothered Picard and his lot."

Q got up and said, "For simplicity's sake you can call me Quint and I'm interested in what Janus did to you to save you from the Powers that be."

Andrew looked at the ring and Quint said, "Yes, the ring that made you different from what you were meant to be."

"Err, what?" Andrew asked, "What was I supposed to be?"

"Weak, cowardly," Quint said, "Warren's obedient little bitch and, amongst other unpleasant things, murderer of your little friend Jonathon."

Andrew paled and Quint smiled and said, "But Janus changed that in a flash of green and blue, your soul briefly meet Hal Jordan's soul and John Stewart's soul and you became different, you, in the words of your friends, grew a pair, you put on your big boy pants and made new friends: Xander, Buffy and the others."

"How would you know this," Andrew asked, "If it happened in another universe? Far from your own."

"Do you know what higher powers do for fun? We gossip like housewives," Quint said, "And a few of the Powers thought you got a raw deal but this isn't too bad, is it? I mean you'll be quiet at first, I mean going around flashing that damn green ring might cause more attention than it should but eh, the other Q asked me to ask you to be wary of Starfleet, they're good people but there are others in the Federation and other places that would command you to use the ring for their purposes, that ring is still the most powerful weapon in the universe so you better practice, better use your willpower because things may change in this universe. Oh and try to get a boyfriend, someone who'll understand you."

Andrew blinked and he said, "Well where am I? Oh wait, on Voyager," Andrew scanned the area and said, "The hell? They're still gone?"

"Computer," Andrew said, "How long have I been gone?"

"Two days," the computer said, "The crew has not come back yet."

Andrew frowned and said, "Ring, what is going on over there?"

"An unknown lifeform is performing medical experiments on the crew," the ring chirped, "They'll be back soon enough."

Andrew sighed as he went to the bridge, he looked at the readouts and he almost amused as he saw that the holographic doctor was still online.

He walked down to the sickbay and said, "Hello?"

"Well, someone is here," the snarky voice said, "I'm surprised you're still here, where is everyone else?"

Andrew sighed, "On the array I suppose but I was somewhere else, I was just brought back here so I'm going to try to help out."

"Of course," The Doctor said, "So you are?"

"Ensign Wells," Andrew said, "What do I call you? Do you have a name?"

The Doctor shook his head and said, "Well Mr. Wells, we have work to do, don't we?"

TBC

Which slash pairing would you like Andrew to have? Which episodes of Voyager should I focus on? Should anyone from the Buffyverse appear? Should any other ring colors appear? When should the Voyager crew find out about Andrew's secret?

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I don't own Star Wars.

Andrew looked at the Captain, she had assigned him to the Engineering crew but he was content enough to remain hidden on the ship, he charged his ring almost religiously and he had remained friends with Tom and Harry but he noticed that the Maquis crew were a bit uneasy around the Starfleet crew, he understood a bit after he had learnt about the Maquis and this Chakotay was the first officer.

She walked over and said, "Mr. Wells, B'Elanna says good things about you."

"Ah, thank you captain," Andrew said with a shy smile.

After she left Andrew went back to work, Andrew saw B'Elanna walk over to him and said, "So Wells, you don't have many friends do you?"

Andrew frowned and said, "I talk to Harry and Tom every now and then but yes, I don't have many friends."

She smiled and said, "You should sit with me, I think we're friends."

"I suppose so," Andrew said, "Sure."

"Good, we can meet after your shift ends," she said as she walked away.

Andrew frowned, he wasn't sure but it was sure as hell wasn't romantic because he had made his interests clear, no need to hide himself from others.

After his shift ended he was suddenly escorted by B'Elanna to the mess hall and he was surprised by seeing the first officer there along with the captain, she smiled and said, "Mr. Wells, how are you?"

"Doing well, umm, Captain, is there something wrong?"

"No, no," she said, "I'm trying to get to know the crew better and you might become B'Elanna's assistant."

"You're as good as Carey is but you don't have his attitude," she said, "You don't always talk back or look down at me for being Maquis."

"I, umm, thought he was doing better?" Andrew said, "I mean the Starfleet personnel are doing better."

She nodded and said, "Yes, they are but the other Maquis are not liked, especially the, ummm, former Starfleet members and I want to show them that I'll be the first to bury the hatchet."

Andrew nodded, Chakotay noticed the ring and said, "That is a beautiful green colour."

"Oh, ummm, you're actually the first to notice it," Andrew said, "It's not violating a dress code is it?"

Chakotay swore the ring was glowing brightly for a second, he shook his head and said, "No Ensign, not as far as I know but where did you get it from?"

Andrew looked down and said, "Umm, actually I made it," 'Which,' he thought, 'Is partly true.'

"Hey," B'Elanna said, "That ring you have, the blue one around your neck, I saw it on that necklace you wore, may I see it?"

Andrew pulled it out, Chakotay nodded and said, "Very beautiful craftsmanship. I hope you can work with the chief."

She smiled and said, "Just listen to me and we'll find out how good you are."

After he left the mess hall Andrew went to his room and the ring suddenly chirped out, "_We are getting a distress call._"

The ring created an image of an alien who looked like Neelix's people, the Talaxians, yes that was their name. The man yelled, _"We are under attack by the Kazon-Nistrim. Please, to anyone in range, help us_."

Andrew's ring shone, he looked at the lantern and said, "Can't turn away a request."

"_In Brightest day, Darkest night, No Evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship's evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"_

Andrew phased out of the ship after he shielded his power from the ship's sensors and he flew to where he had heard the distress call come from.

The ring chirped, "_Voyager is matching our course, they have heard the same distress message_."

Andrew let out a curse, he hid his features from view with a mask, he repeated the oath again and flew to battle.

"_We are under attack by the Kazon-Nistrim. Please, to anyone in range, help_ us."

Captain Janeway looked at Neelix who said, "The man is a friend of mine, he is a good man, a trader in dilithium. I had actually called him because, well, I was hoping to get some quality ore for you."

She nodded and said, "Tuvok prepare to intercept," and added, "Neelix, we would've aided him even without the promise of dilithium ore."

He nodded and said, "Thank you captain and he really is a good man, just don't ask about his other cargo."

"Captain," Harry said, "There is something engaging the Kazon ships and I have no idea what it is."

"On screen," she commanded and what they saw could only be seen as surreal: a figure in a green and black outfit was fighting the Kazon ships with what seemed to be a recreation of ships from an old movie called Star Wars.

Andrew was on the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer and yelled, "Kazon ships, cease your attacks now! This ship under my protection."

The Kazon sent a message and the ring suddenly said, "Conjectured threat: your bloody heart will be the receptacle for my body waste and insult implies that your paternal relative had sexual relations with, what can be considered, an unpleasant pig like creature."

"I thought you could translate better?" Andrew said as the construct was struck by the fire from the ship.

"_Apologies_," the ring said, "_I can only translate small bits, I will need an updated program_."

"Sure thing," Andrew said as held out his ring and thought of a giant Mech.

"What is that ship made out of?" Janeway yelled, "Tuvok?"

The energy is an unknown type never before encountered Tuvok said but it seems to be generated by a small device unknown I cannot get a reading and the ship is changing shape captain

They watched in horrified fascination as the ship transformed into an armoured figure

Andrew slammed both Kazon ships together, encased them in a bubble and said, "I will not repeat myself: surrender now and I'll send you back to your home world safely."

The lead ship suddenly hailed him and the man said, "This is Maje Jakura, we will accept your offer."

Andrew nodded and said, "Give me the coordinates of your home world."

The voice came back, "Yes sir, but our home world is ninety light years away."

Andrew looked at the coordinates of the world, he used the ring and suddenly flew with the two ships in tow inside the bubble

On Voyager, Tom coughed and said, "Captain, umm, wow! That person went at a speed I didn't think was even possible."

The Talaxian suddenly hailed them and Neelix said, "Riiliax my friend, are you well?"

"_Indeed I am_," the Talaxian said with a smile, "_That Green Lantern man, is he one of you Federation people? I have never seen a ship like his before."_

"No," Captain Janeway said, "He is not one of ours, the ship he used looked familiar but I cannot say."

"_Ma'am_," Riiliax said, "_There was no ship, he came out of a green flash and then he created the ship out of nothingness. I could not see what it was but the ship was effective because there were five Kazon ships not two, he offered them every chance to surrender and they didn't take it at first_."

"Five ships?" she said, "Even Voyager would've had problems with that and he destroyed three?"

"_Oh no_," Riiliax said, "_He created a great big club, gathered them in a ball of energy and yelled out, what was it? Ah yes, home run! That's what he said as he sent the other three, to where? I cannot say but anyways here the ore I promised you Neelix, I must hurry home."_

Andrew reappeared in his room and sat down, the ring chirped, "_Seventy percent power remaining_."

Andrew sighed as he went to sleep.

The next day Andrew was at the Mess hall for breakfast when he was suddenly joined by B'Elanna, Harry, Tom, Neelix and Kes and he said, "Hi guys."

"Hey, you must've heard about what happened yesterday?" Neelix said, "Right?"

"Ah yes, the man in green," Andrew said, "I heard he stopped those, what were they called? Ah yes, the Kazon."

"Please," Neelix huffed, "He humiliated the Nistrim and they lost face immensely in front of the other sects, I have being hearing reports from certain friends."

Andrew frowned as he heard Neelix babble on and on about how the sect lost face and he went back to eating his food and sighed, time to ignore them.

He hoped the Kazon would leave them alone now but he had a feeling that he'd not be so fortunate because the Kazon wanted the power of Federation technology, he figured that revealing the power that he had would gain their unwanted attention.

"Hey," Harry said, "Andrew, what do you think of this green guy?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'm not sure."

Tom frowned and said, "I don't know but the technology he had probably surpassed the Federation's technology, I mean the ship was made out of solid energy, like a hologram only worse."

"Speaking of which," Andrew said, "Ummm, yeah, how is the Doctor doing? Is everyone remembering to deactivate him when they're done?"

Kes smiled and said, "No, not yet, everyone seems to forget that he isn't just a tool to be used, he's got feelings."

Andrew was grateful when they started to talk about the Doctor because he was unsure about lying to his friends right now and he also had been worried about the Scooby's, they were friends of his too. He sighed and thought, 'Eh, time to begin the day.'

On the head ship of the Kazon-Nistrim ship, First Maje Culluh was not having a good day because the stupid idiot Jakura had shamed them all by surrendering, they had found the other ships severely damaged but they were limping their way home.

He saw the sensor readings, this Green Lantern had a weapon of power that even dwarfed these Federation weapons he heard about and the news enraged him so bad he beat one of his crewmembers to death.

The Nistrim had lost face but Culluh thought to himself that if he could get this man on his side, he'd gain the man's trust and then he'd steal the weapon this man used then he'd be the one people would worship forever and who ever laughed at him today would die at his hands.

TBC

What do you think of Andrew's first fight with the Kazon? Any ideas on Andrew's slash pairings?

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Andrew pushed Vorik out of the way before a console nearly exploded and he growled as the ship rattled from another attack.

"Thank you Mr. Wells," Vorik said as he walked to another console and added, "There, we have increased power to the phaser systems."

"Damned Vidiians," Andrew sighed, "Can't even be bothered to replicate organs and I honestly think that if we gave them that technology they'd leave the other races alone but I cannot say the same for the other species who've they've harvested to be so forgiving."

Vorik nodded could only nod as the Captain's voice came over the intercom and say, "Red Alert is cancelled, the Vidiian ship has been pushed back."

'Vidiians,' Andrew thought for a few moments, 'The first time we met them they harvested poor Neelix's lungs.'

Andrew breathed deeply and sighed, he was happy to hear that because he was afraid he'd have to go green on them.

After the repairs had been done, which took a few hours, he had decided that he'd rest for now and walked to his room.

He laid back and rested, he didn't want to indulge the crew's questions about the green man but he supposed that they had a right to be curious about the ring but at least they didn't know it was him, he had aided a few ships against marauders and other things.

He had to keep his ring charged now and he frowned as he saw the blue ring shine dimly but it very dim and Andrew lay thinking that the Lantern corps as an entity wouldn't make many friends here.

"Ring," Andrew said, "Tell me about the Prime Directive?"

"_The Prime Directive,"_ the Ring said, "_States that no Starfleet officer shall intervene in the advancement of less advanced cultures, this is in accordance with the Book of Oa."_

Andrew looked at the book of Oa and said, "Yes but there have been exceptions?"

"_Indeed_," the Ring said, "_Green Lanterns can come from less advanced worlds because the rings scan for those without fear._"

"Hmmm, Andrew said, "Query ring: if a less advanced world was under attack from a higher advanced world could I intervene?"

"_Affirmative_," the ring said, "The Book of Oa has exceptions for such occurrences but you would have to do so without damaging the cultural development or advancing them, you would also be allowed to aid in aiding to prevent celestial disasters or volcanoes, such as super volcanoes."

Andrew nodded and said, "Okay, we have to change some rules because there are no Guardians in this universe, correct?"

The Ring simply said, "_Affirmative."_

"Okay," Andrew said, "We shall keep all the laws, save for two, unchanged."

"_Explain_," the ring said, "_Which laws shall be unchanged?_"

"First, there are no Guardians," Andrew said, "None at all so that rule must be removed."

"_Very well_," the ring said, "_Yes, that is logical and the second rule?"_

"Number four," Andrew said, "I will obey the rules of the planetary systems I find myself in but if these laws are unjust or are against the first rule of liberty and freedom a Lantern will be able to intervene."

"_The rules are acceptable,"_ the Ring said.

Andrew nodded and said, "Time for sleep."

When Andrew got up in the morning he performed his daily routines; he cleaned and washed himself and went down to the mess hall.

Neelix waved him and said, "Ah, Mr. Wells, you're up bright and early for breakfast. Z'tarian pancakes? They are lightly fried in the fat of a Triaxian porcine animal until they are a bright green and as tasty as anything those replicators can make."

Andrew sighed as he took a helping, he sat down and was surprised by Kes sitting down and she smiled at him.

Kes was an enigma, Andrew once scanned her with the ring and the ring simply stated that she had incredible potential but he thought she just wanted to be friends.

Neelix sat down and said, "Ah, did you hear Mr. Wells? A few weeks ago a friend of mine, who watches the Kazon Collective, heard that the Nistrim have placed a rather large bounty on the Green man."

Andrew looked up and said, "What?"

"Oh," they were shamed so very much," Neelix said, "They weren't very large to begin with but the mere humiliation the Green man did to them was too much and they lost much face in front of the other Sects."

Andrew frowned, he supposed he had humiliated them but he didn't think it had been that bad because none of the ships were destroyed, hell the ring stated the ships were alright but they weren't in good shape but they'd made it home.

And he had to figure out he was a member of the Corps before he was a member of Starfleet.

Andrew's combadge suddenly chirped out and he sighed, time for work.

"Ah Mr. Wells," Vorik said, "I trust you slept well."

"Yes," Andrew said, "And yourself?"

"Indeed," he said as they began their work, As Andrew was working at his console he looked at the warp core, the shimmering engine intrigued him because a few months ago he didn't know what the machine was but now he knew what made it work and how to work on it.

As he worked he sighed, he was glad today was going to be a boring day because they were coming into a system to search out for minerals that the ship needed. His shift ended without a problem and he was walking into his room when his ring chirped out, "_There is a call for help Andrew."_

Andrew ran into his quarters and saw the lantern and said the oath, he flew out to where the call for help was coming from and he saw a ship being pulled into a black hole, his ring didn't recognize it but he saw that Voyager obviously hadn't heard the call.

He created a massive construct and pulled the ship out, at least it wasn't too far into the hole.

Andrew phased aboard and said, "Are you guys alright?"

One of the aliens, a blue and golden skinned male with delicate ridges, said, "Oh yes sir, it was our fault for trying to thread the needle."

Andrew looked confused and the man said, "Sorry, this system is full of distortions that even the most sophisticated sensors have problems finding."

"Sorry, I have to go," Andrew said, "But you are alright?"

The man nodded, Andrew flew out of the ship and said, "Ring, show me this system map please and it out quickly."

A second later the Ring chirped, "_The system is full of micro singularities and they are very hard to scan for."_

Andrew flew off and soon he saw Voyager listing helplessly and sighed as he flew down and looked it over.

The Ring chirped out, "_There is minimal damage but the Warp drive is offline, this system is deemed too dangerous to continue in._"

Andrew nodded and said, "I agree," and he created a construct and grabbed Voyager.

On the ship Janeway said, "Report!"

Tuvok frowned and said, "Something is pulling us out of the system."

She looked and said, "Can we get a visual?"

"Yes sir," Tuvok said as they saw a green energy field envelop the ship.

"Hail him," she said, "Maybe we can get some answers from him."

The Ring chirped out, "_They are hailing us."_

Andrew said, "Disguise my face and, umm, hmm, my voice as well," and Andrew answered, "This is a member of the Green Lantern Corps."

"Ah," he heard the captain's voice come from the ring, "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager and I would like to thank you for pulling us out of there."

"I'll be pulling you out of the system," Andrew said, "It's, umm, dangerous here as there are a lot of micro singularities here," he then pulled them out and disappeared.

She looked at Tuvok and he shook his head and said, "I still cannot ascertain what kind of energy he uses, it has the properties of a force field but, as you can see, the energy can become a weapon as well I believe."

"He has a device which generates the energy which he can channel in any manner he sees fit. How? I do not know yet."

"He's got power," Janeway said softly, "And he said "Green Lantern Corps," that means there are more people like him around, I wonder what kind of organization it is?"

Andrew got back on board and he frowned, "Ring, are Starfleet's goals compatible with the Corps rules?"

"_Yes_," the ring said, "_But a Green Lantern must help all regardless of political faction, please remember this._"

Andrew frowned as he found out he had a message on his monitor, he turned it on and heard Vorik inviting him to the French bar that Mr. Paris created on the Holodeck.

He walked down and said, "Damn, if I had something like this in my era and world… oh hell, this thing would've ended my life, I would have locked it and never come out of it."

Andrew sighed as he walked into the holodeck and wondered vaguely if he could recreate certain video games in this and play with the code."

He saw Tom and Harry playing pool and he sighed as he saw Vorik at the bar, Vorik said, "Ah Mr. Wells, you were not too damaged by the near miss?"

Andrew nodded and Vorik said, "A most fascinating system, did you know that our sensors detected several of the singularities there, we would not have been able to detect them if he hadn't been scanning for them."

"The planet," Andrew said, "Umm, was there Dilithium there? I thought that was why we were there, right?"

"Yes, the man who sold us the map said there was remarkably pure ore," Vorik said as he looked at the drink he was holding and added, "But the planet is unreachable due to the nature of the system."

'So that's why the man called it "Threading the needle,"' Andrew had scanned the system himself and there was a relatively safe passage in the system but it wasn't that safe because pirates and raiders tended to plunder ships coming out.

Vorik looked at Andrew and said, "Do you play this pool?"

"No," Andrew said, "I don't, do you?"

Vorik shook his head and said, "What are your forms of recreation?"

Andrew smiled and said, "I'll show you once we're done here because I got some holodeck time coming up."

TBC

Still up for suggestions for pairings and slash pairings.

Should the other color lantern rings appear? If so then who or what alien races should get them? Should the rings appear in the Alpha quadrant?

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Two years later

Janus looked amused at the two Q's who appeared in front of him and he said, "What?"

"Well," Quint said, "There is a, what was it Q?"

Q sighed and said, "First of all Mogo; there are two green lanterns in our universe, one is bad enough but a planet sized one? That is rather much. But, eh, Mogo's alright."

"And," Quint said, "The Powers sent us a rather scathing message saying how dare we allow Andrew use of the ring and frankly he hasn't done anything terrible with the ring."

Janus smirked and said, "His friends miss him, I'd have brought them over to visit but the Powers are angry, very angry. Hell, they've already made plans for Xander if he had received powers but Andrew's more of a wildcard."

Q sighed and said, "Things are changing in the Delta Quadrant; he is bringing hope to them and the Kazon do not have the power they would've had."

Quint chuckled and said, "The quadrant has long since been under a dark cloud; the Borg spread outward like a horrific virus, infecting those they find worthy but what is concerning me is that Andrew isn't alone but Mogo will not be there to aid him for some time."

"And in a year or two," Janus frowned, "They will meet Andrew and Voyager will survive as they should, the ring has a protection against assimilation but I fear that if Andrew is discovered by the crew then they might react with hostility if they find out he held back his power."

Q shrugged and said, "Indeed, Kathy does not like being lied too but the thing is Andrew hasn't lied to her, he just hasn't told her that he's the lantern, which isn't a crime. But for now we shall be watching."

Janus looked back to Andrew's home reality and said, "His loss was keenly felt, did you know he was one of Xander's man friends? He needed someone he could talk to."

Quint frowned and said, "What do you mean?"

"In another time, another place Andrew could've stepped into Xander's shoes, other than him being gay," Janus said, "In the beginning they could've stepped into each other's shoes."

Q sighed and said, "So help him."

Janus looked and said, "I tried but no, I am being held back by the Powers That Be and they will not be happy if any of them gained more than what they were supposed to be getting and," Janus sighed, "Andrew's banishment wasn't exactly wanted by all of the Powers, a few of them wanted him to stay."

As they looked down at the two realities Q snapped his fingers and they reappeared on Voyager and he saw Andrew and Vorik his Vulcan friend playing in the Holodeck, he saw why Quint was so loving this imaginative young man because he had created the continent of Tamriel on the Holodeck.

Andrew was playing Skyrim while his Vulcan friend looked uneasy, his young friend's games were different he admitted as he watched Andrew, wearing primitive fur armour, wielding two axes and decapitating the various creatures of the world.

The storyline was intriguing and he saw that Andrew was siding with both the Stormcloaks and the Empire, he had yet to decide which was the logical side to pick.

As they were resting Vorik took a look at the haunch of meat Andrew was eating and sighed, this was illogical for Andrew to be this violent, he showed no such tendencies out of the Holodeck so perhaps this was a release valve for Andrew.

Andrew looked up and said, "What?"

Vorik looked around and said, "Where did the inspiration for this entertainment come from?"

"Oh, back in the day," Andrew said, "Games like this were what people played. Umm, remember that Walking Dead thing I tried?"

"A most unpleasant experience," Vorik said, remembering one of the holograms shot him with a crossbow

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, another cool show."

"Perhaps you would like to try something more sedate than this? I remember that you enjoyed the Captain Proton program with Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim," Vorik said, "I think that was more sedate and cleaner as you were wading in ankle deep blood earlier."

"Yeah but I got them back and had them play with me for a bit," Andrew said, "It was kinda funny, until Harry broke his arm when the dragon threw him in the air and swallowed him whole."

Vorik remembered that alright, Mr. Kim was still very uneasy about playing with Andrew.

As Vorik got up Andrew realized that someone had opened the archway and he sighed as he saw Tom and Harry came in.

Harry realized that he was back in Skyrim and shuddered, he looked around and said, "Hey Andrew, umm, oh good, we're here again."

Harry looked up as he heard a distant roar and Tom said, "Oh yeah, it's our turn."

Andrew nodded and saved the program and walked out with Vorik.

As Vorik walked to his own quarters Andrew went to his own quarters and looked at his green power battery and was feeling a bit concerned, he wondered if he was getting uneasy ever since they had met that Borg drone's corpse months ago and then that group of Borg drones, he looked at his ring as it shone brightly and he asked, "Can you detect the Borg Collective?"

"_Yes_," the ring chirped out, "_The Borg seem to occupy a large area of space but it is currently unknown how large it is, also Voyager will enter Borg Space in two months_."

Andrew nodded and said, "How would constructs affect the Borg?"

The Ring didn't answer for half an hour and then Andrew heard the ring chirp, "_Energy based attacks would probably be effective and constructs would force them away but we would have to test these theories."_

Andrew frowned and said, "Damn it, that means I'll have to go Borg hunting and that's not a good thing." He was about to go to bed when his combadge suddenly chirped and he heard Neelix calling him to the Mess Hall to repair something.

As he walked down through the corridors he wondered if Tom tried to get it to replicate that bloody pizza he was always trying to do.

Andrew finally got to the mess hall and he was surprised by everyone shouting, "Happy birthday!" Ge did the quick math in his mind and he realized that it was his birthday, he didn't always remember it himself.

Neelix smiled and said, "I bet you thought we forgot?"

Andrew frowned and said, "I didn't remember either."

The cheerful Talaxian smiled and said, "I make it a point to remember everything and I am here to help keep morale up."

Andrew sighed, then he smiled and thought, 'Yes, this was the best place for me.' But he missed what was happening with his few friends, sure the Scoobies were his friends and he had made a promise to help keep Angelus's rampage down, he wasn't sure that would've been too long as he had a plan with Ms. Calendar to catch and imprison Angelus so she could resoul him.

And yes, they are now singing that damn song, he blushed a bit and realized that someone had placed a brightly wrapped present placed in his lap, he saw Neelix smile and say, "Open it."

Andrew opened the present and he looked puzzled, it was a tree?

Neelix smiled and said, "It's a rare tree from this quadrant, it's supposed to represent good luck."

The tree had fat little green leaves and even fatter berries and Neelix said, "Just let me pick some of those berries, they're good for medicine."

As he saw the Doctor walk into the room Andrew mused; that trip to the past that was an eye opener, he had just assumed, hopefully, that he was in the future he had taken the opportunity to scan Earth, especially around Sunnydale, but there was just a peaceful resort community there, he had even looked for familiar faces but nothing.

Andrew smiled at the Doctor who sat down and said, "Hello Mr. Wells, happy birthday, I hope you're enjoying it?"

"Yes I am," Andrew said, "But Doctor, have you considered a name yet?"

The Doctor shook his head and said, "It is an interesting choice, do you have a name?"

"Umm, Kyle," Andrew said, "It's the name of a friend of mine."

"Hmm, Kyle?" the Doctor said, "Maybe, maybe not. But here you go Andrew I got a present for you, it's a download of my favourite operas."

"Oh, umm, thanks Doctor," Andrew said as the doctor began the scan the plant.

Meanwhile Janus smiled and said, He is sprouting beautifully here, no Powers to decide his life for him but I'll admit the Powers had only planned for him to enter the game later."

Quint and Q and looked at each other and Q said, "You know the crew will be nervous about Andrew holding the power of the ring."

Janus smiled and said, "Have a little faith in the boy, okay? In the boy's whole life he's never had anyone trust him or have faith in him, just that they would help him or tell him to sit back and let themselves handle it. When he joined the Scoobies he got another boost of self-confidence, which incidentally led to the locker room thing with Larry, helped both boys in the long run."

"Andrew is being watched by both sides now," Janus said with a dark look, "The Powers feared that Andrew would become more of a wildcard than Harris was or if he figured how to replicate the ring and shared it with Xander then they'd have two of them on their hands."

"But that is beside the point," Q said, "Soon Voyager will enter Borg Space and then we shall see what happens."

Janus chuckled as both Quint and Q disappeared, Janus then whispered, "Don't worry Andrew, I got your back."

TBC

AN: The Voyager crew will find out about Andrew's green ring powers soon but how will they react when the truth comes out?

Please rate and review.


End file.
